The Death of Spongebob
by TheDarkMaster95
Summary: Spongebob was getting up in the morning just being happy as usual with a smile on his face. Spongebob then got ready for work and then he ran out the door yelling "I,m ready, I'm ready!" all the way to the Krusty Krab. Squidward was sitting in the boat as Spongebob came busting through the doors shouting "Good morning Krusty Krab!" which made Squidward only to groan. "Good morni


Spongebob was getting up in the morning just being happy as usual with a smile on his face. Spongebob then got ready for work and then he ran out the door yelling "I,m ready, I'm ready!" all the way to the Krusty Krab.

Squidward was sitting in the boat as Spongebob came busting through the doors shouting "Good morning Krusty Krab!" which made Squidward only to groan.

"Good morning Squidward!" Spongebob said with a huge smile.

Squidward was silent for a couple seconds and then he groaned.

Something wrong Squidward?" said Spongebob confused.

"I'm not much of a morning person Spongebob" Squidward said with a thrown.

Suddenly Mr. Krabs came bursting through his office door with a trash bag in his hand walking close to Spongebob.

"Spongebob me boy" Mr. Krabs said with a smile.

"Yes sir!" Spongebob yelled as he saluted with a big grin.

"I need you to go to go throw this in the dumpster" Mr. Krabs as he handed the trash bag to Spongebob.

Spongebob ran outside.

Then the Krusty Krab opened it's doors as hundreds of costumers came running in.

But then a few minutes later whale all the costumers where enjoying their krabby patties everybody heard a huge high pitched scream in pain. Mr. Krabs and Squidward heard the noise and ran outside as the costumers came with them. Mr. Krabs and Squidward gasped in horror to see Spongebob lying on the ground with on his stomach with his back bellding terribly.

As Mr. Krabs and Squidward looked around wondering how this happened they saw a car with a driver coming out of it looking very intoxicated. The driver came running over their noticing what he had done. Mr. Krabs lifted up Spongebob see his face but it was just awful because their was no smile, nor grin not even a smirk just a blank expression on his face.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Mr. Krabs yelled as Squidward went back into the Krusty Krab picked up the phone quickly called 911. The phone was quiet for a few seconds until Squidward here'd the phone.

"911 please state the emergency" The speaker that Squidward heard on the phone said.

"I need an ambulance to the Krusty Krab now!" Squidward shouted.

"What is the problem?" The speaker said.

"One of our employees had just been ran over by an intoxicated driver!" Squidward said.

"How is the victim doing?" the speaker said.

"He's on his stomach and his back is bleeding!" Squidward said.

"Ok we sent an ambulance it should be there in 10 minutes" The speaker said.

"Ok thank you!" Squidward said.

Then Squidward hanged up the phone and ran back outside seeing Mr. Krabs still standing next to Spongebob still on the ground.

"Well!?" Mr. Krabs said anxiously.

"They sent an ambulance and it should be here in 10 minuets they said" Squidward said.

10 Minuets later the ambulance arrived along with a police car. The doctors came out of it and lifted up Spongebob putting him on a bed inside the ambulance and the police car arrested the intoxicated driver and they both headed off.

Mr. Krabs and Squidward rode to the hospital in the ambulance with Spongebob. By the time they reached the hospital Spongebob was put in a room attached to a electrocardiogram still showing a moving line on the display screen. Mr. Krabs and Squidward sat beside him and Patrick, Sandy and Gary also came after they heard about it.

Suddenly Spongebob started to wake up.

"Ooh what happened?" Spongebob said weekly opening his eyes.

"Spongebob a drunk driver ran over you" Mr. Krabs said quietly.

"The doctor said you may not make it" Squidward said.

"Well if I don't make it I want you all too know you have been the greatest friends I ever had" He said smiling weekly.

"No, no no buddy you're not gonna die you're gonna live I know you are!" Patrick shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Patrick but I am a dead man" Spongebob said quietly.

"Thank you allllllllllllll…." Spongebob said as he collapsed and shut his eyes and mouth for the last time making everyone gasp.

The electrocardiograms display screen showed a flat line on the display screen and it made a long high pitched beep sound.

Everyone started to cry as it Spongebob was pronounced dead.


End file.
